Obsession
by SKLBug210
Summary: Someone is watching you, Rose Weasley...
1. Chapter 1

Obsession

A.N. Once again I have done revisions on this story. I would also like to note that I have finished writing this story and will try to update every day. That means all 12 chapters are written and over the next 12 days or so this story will be posted. Please be kind and review. Also, I apologize that this story has taken me far too long to finish. Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own. I am not J.K. Rowling. This disclaimer is true for the whole story.

Warning: This story contains sensitive materials that may upset some. Read cautiously.

_27, August 2022 21:48_

_Ministry of Magic Ballroom_

Harry Potter stood in the center of the ballroom with one arm around his wife's waist as he spoke with the Minister of Magic. At a pause in the conversation he glanced around the spacious room. Laughter bounced off of the heavily decorated walls as dozens of highly known witches and wizards chatted with each other. Over by the tables that were filled to the brim with food, Harry saw his best friends, Ron and Hermione talking to each other in low tones, Hermione with a bit of a smile on her face as she looked up at her husband. Ron was wearing robes of a deep sapphire, while Hermione's robes were a complimentary cerulean. Harry smiled at the sight of his two childhood friends.

The Auror then looked over at the dance floor where George and Angelina were dancing amidst the other couples, both looking content, if not a bit more subdued than they were while in school.

Harry breathed deeply, content. His life had always been fraught with danger, but now in this moment, at this ball, celebrating his accomplishments as a highly skilled auror, with his friends and family around he could take a moment to relax. He turned back to the conversation catching Ginny's eye and smiled. Right now, for the moment, life was peaceful.

A red headed 16 year old girl in a shimmering lavender dress sat in a corner of the ballroom unnoticed by all except her best friend, and cousin, who was currently making his way across the crowded room, elbowing people out of his way, holding two drinks that were close to spilling over onto the tiled floor with every step. Many of the guests looked and smiled at the son of their savior as he made his way through the crowds.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long, this place is crowded tonight," Al Potter said to his cousin handing her a bright red drink.

"Well the public does like to throw parties whenever your dad defeats a dark wizard. That's a lot of parties," Rose remarked, grinning as she took a sip from her glass, looking thoroughly relaxed, "you'd think they'd all just give up after a while, knowing your father is going to catch them."

Al looked down into his glass, "Yea, right," he muttered, his brow furrowed.

"Cheer up Al. Parties are good things. They're fun." Rose said looking up at her cousin through her eyelashes. She didn't mention Al's resentment to his father, or rather his father's fame. The young girl knew better than that.

"Yea, when you don't have to push fat wizards out of your way. Plus you like to flirt with the boys that show up," Al said grinning at her, the grin not reaching his eyes.

"Speaking of, that one over there is looking very scrumptious" Rose said fixing her dark red curls before getting up and heading in the direction of the tanned, so called scrumptious looking male. She brushed by a pale, blond boy making his way to the exit barely noticing him so intent on her target for the evening. Al sighed as he watched her. At least he wouldn't have to be bothered to bring his cousin more drinks as he was sure Mr. Scrumptious would be more than happy to do it for her.

"Hey baby brother." a dark haired 17 year old boy sat down in the seat vacated by his flirty cousin.

"Hey James" Al said quietly sitting down in the dark gold plush seat next to his brother.

"What's up?" James' eyes followed something just behind his little brother, grinning at an equally dark haired girl in a red dress passing by only half paying attention to his brother as his brown eyes tracked the attractive female.

"I don't know really. It's just... There are all these parties for Dad and every party I end up hanging out with Rose until she runs off to flirt with a boy, then I'm by myself for the rest of the night." Al sighed in his loneliness. For being the son of a celebrated hero Al didn't have that much luck with females. At least not with girls who actually liked him and not his family's fame he thought to himself depressingly.

"That's not true." James said turning to look at his brother. Al looked up at him curiously.

"Sometimes Rose flirts with girls." James continued grinning. Al let out a snort in the direction of his drink.

"Although, that does sometimes make it harder for me, especially if Rose sets her sights on the same girl I have my eyes on." James continued looking a little glum at the thought of all the girls his cousin had stolen from him in the past.

After a moment of silence in respect to all of James's could have beens, the boy spoke again, "And with that thought in mind I'd better go find that girl in the red dress. See ya" James took off in pursuit.

Al sighed and stood up. He walked out into the much cooler hallway, drink still untouched in his hand. Looking towards the end of the hall he glimpsed the back of a blond head making its way out. He frowned to himself. That head seemed vaguely familiar. He shrugged it off.

"Come on, I said I was sorry" James came out of the ballroom chasing after the girl in the red dress who looked furious as she stormed away from the ever persistent Potter.

"What do you think James did this time?" A young red headed girl in a green dress asked standing next to Al. "Boy it sure is cold out here" the girl shivered wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yea it is and I have no idea what our darling brother did," Al responded to Lily without looking at her.

"Come back into the ballroom, it's warmer in there and I'm sure Mom will dance with you" the fourteen year old girl giggled darting back in, escaping the swat that was aimed for her.

Al took a sip of his drink and shivered before following his sister.

_Potter thought he was so great. Putting an end to 'evil'. Well he'd get his in the end. Revenge was sweet, and it would be sweet to see how Potter reacted to what was coming to him. _


	2. Chapter 2

_1, September 2022 11:07_

_Hogwarts Train_

"So sixth year," Rose said to Al a few days later on the train. They had just left the station and had yet to leave each other to find their own separate group of friends. After all they were in different houses, with differing schedules. They had to spend what time they could together.

"Yep" The Slytherin boy said leaning back in his cracked and crumbling leather seat and resting his feet on the top of his dark brown trunk that had gold lettering on the side. _Albus S. Potter. _

"Promise me something?" Rose asked, quietly leaning forward from her seat across from her cousin.

"What?" Al asked looking at his best friend who was looking slightly nervous. Her hands were twitching in her lap and she was biting down on her bottom lip.

"That this year is our most exciting year yet." Rose responded looking at her cousin from under her eyelashes.

"Sure this year I'll find a dark wizard and defeat him and I'll let you help, perhaps even getting cursed in the process," Al responded sarcastically as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Allllllll." Rose whined. Al laughed at the expression of annoyance on her pale, lightly freckled face.

"Ok for you my best cousin, I promise we'll have an exciting year," Al said grinning over at his cousin. Rose shot him a smile showing off her white even teeth as she began to stand up.

"Thanks Albus! I'm going to go find my other friends. You know the ones in Gryffindor, the best house ever!" Rose giggled and skipped out of the train compartment grinning back at him over her shoulder. Al rolled his eyes. So much for spending what time they could together.

"Hey mate, there you are." Alexander Nott entered the compartment, followed by Elizabeth Michaels and Matthew Dates.

"Hey." Al smiled at his fellow Slytherins glad he didn't have to get up to go find them as he was quite comfortable where he was sitting.

"So where was Rose off to?" Matthew asked.

"To go see her friends." Al responded letting his eyes close as he relaxed in his seat.

"Which means she was off to find someone to snog," Alexander grinned. Al opened his eyes again and shot his friend a glare.

"What? It's what Rose does. She gets good grades and then she snogs people. In between practices for quidditch of course" Alexander defended himself. Matthew smirked.

"She is a great snogger" he commented.

"She is" agreed Elizabeth. The boys all looked at her as she blushed.

"I was curious." The brunette said not meeting any of their eyes.

"Seriously though, she's been doing this since second year, why does it bother you now?" asked Alexander as he sat down in Rose's vacant seat. Al shifted uncomfortably.

"The end of second year," he said under his breath needing that clarification before saying louder, "I- I don't know. It just...it's been getting under my skin lately." Al said slowly. He, himself wasn't sure why it bothered him who Rose decided to swap spit with. Which were pretty much anybody and everybody who she wasn't related to, and was over the age of 14. He knew she wasn't really serious about any of it and that it was just snogging. At least he was pretty sure that was all she was doing. There were rumors of course, but that's what happened with anybody who was as, 'friendly' and talented and pretty, as Rose. None of them were true. Although, maybe Al had better keep a closer eye on his cousin, he wouldn't want her to do something she'd regret or have someone take advantage of her 'friendliness'.

Benjamin Hunt sat in a compartment with his good friend Rose Weasley, gazing out the window. They were getting closer to Hogwarts and the beginning of sixth year. Not that this year would be any different from the past five. It would be classes and studying as usual. Nothing more. Ben had gone on a few dates last year, not that they had really turned into anything other than a few snogging sessions. He'd never really had a serious relationship (Other than the relationship he had in third year with Shelly Pfeffercorn, which had lasted three months and was very innocent). Part of this was because of the girl in the same compartment as him. They had become instant friends when she sat next to him after being sorted into Gryffindor first year. He'd begun seeing her in a whole new light part way through third year, which had contributed to the break up with Shelly.

Rose, on the other hand seemed more interested in everybody else in Hogwarts. He sighed. The girl in question was currently immersed in a book. Ben watched the light fall across Rose's face, and onto her swollen lips. He swallowed and looked away. They talked about a lot of different things, except each other's romantic lives. Even without talking about it, Ben would be willing to bet that Rose was experienced. Much more experienced than a girl her age should be. He didn't like to think about it, but he would guess that the numbers were in the double digits at least and that they included a few girls. His more positive side was hoping that he was wrong and that she was still as pure as a unicorn but that side was slowly getting smaller as more and more rumors spread around the castle.

Rose Weasley couldn't breathe. Not that she cared when she was in a broom cupboard with Angela Summers, a very pretty Hufflepuff 7th year. That was usually the consequence of these intense snogging sessions. She didn't really care either that she was missing the sorting and the welcome back feast. She was far more concerned with getting Angela's bra off. She really felt like a guy at sometimes. However, unlike a guy she didn't struggle with getting bras off. She grinned against Angela's mouth as she felt the bra fall to the floor joining hers.

Al had ignored the sorting to look for Rose. He hadn't seen her when they got off the train and in looking for her had ended up in the last carriage with a quiet Scorpius Malfoy (the ride up to the school was filled with an awkward silence as Malfoy had read a book, leaving Al to look out the window the entire way there). He hadn't seen his siblings either, so he couldn't ask for the Map to locate Rose. Not that either one would have given it to him. Something about him being the enemy. Al could only roll his eyes at that. He knew they weren't serious whenever they teased him about being in enemy grounds whenever they were at home. The only Slytherin in a family consisting of Gryffindors. He had of course managed some revenge for that a few times. His parents only smiled and looked the other way when that happened. They chalked it up to normal sibling rivalry.

Luckily Al did have the cloak which he utilized to look for his missing cousin. If Al had thought about it, this wasn't the first time Rose missed the sorting, but the first time he had bothered to look for her. However, he was too intent on finding the girl to pay attention to this fact.

Scorpius Malfoy sat three seats down from Hugo Weasley at the Ravenclaw table. The young boy was sitting with a couple of his friends giggling about something. Scorpius glanced over to where the three boys were looking and smirked when he saw the pretty Hufflepuff girl. He glanced back at the gangly redhead wondering if he had heard the rumors about his older sister's 'extracurriculars'. The blond shook his head briefly wondering why he was thinking about this and turned back to his dinner. The young Malfoy had a silent agreement with the numerous Weasleys. He left them alone and they left him alone. The elder Potter didn't even play any of his tricks on the blond, and he played tricks on _everyone._ Scorpius sighed as he forced his mind off the Weasleys and back to finishing his dinner. He had a book he wanted to get out of the library and start reading before classes began.

Angela had the magic touch Rose decided. Her hands and mouth knew exactly what they were doing, Rose let out a moan, mentally thanking the foresight to put up a silencing charm. She felt herself being pushed back against the cold wall tripping over her skirt lying under her feet.

Al was on the third floor when he saw a very flushed and rumpled Rose come out of the broom cupboard followed by a blond girl who looked vaguely familiar. The two girls walked past him, as the 16 year old boy was trying to decide how to best deal with this. Al whipped his head around watching the back of them as they got further and further away, his mouth choking on the words he wanted to say.

"Angela Summers?" Matthew said. The four Slytherin friends were in the common room discussing what Al had seen before finally coming to dinner.

"Yea it took me a bit to remember her name; she is in a different year and house." Al said softly. He looked around to make sure no one else was there to hear this confirmation of his cousin's reputation as a bit of a slut. Alexander was looking into the distance drooling a bit.

"Wow. I would have loved to have seen that. Rose and Angela are two of the hottest girls in Hogwarts and to witness them going at each other like that would have-" Alexander cut off catching the glare from Al. That didn't stop him picturing it in his head though. Angela Summers was even better endowed than Rose was.

"I'll be right back." Alexander said getting up and moving very quickly through the room as his friends watched him go. Elizabeth smirked as she watched her friend leave.

Al frowned. He didn't like the thought of Rose doing anything with anyone. Not even with another girl, because that led to the other boys thinking about her like that. Rose Weasley was his best friend and no one should be thinking about her like that. The moody boy got up.

"I'm going to bed" He announced to his friends.

Elizabeth and Matthew looked at each other.

"So, are you curious enough to get in on the Angela/Rose action and let me watch?" Matthew asked grinning as a mental image began to form in his mind. He would soon have to follow Alexander if it became any more vivid.

"That would be up to them." Elizabeth smirked before going upstairs as well.

"Yes!" Matthew pumped his fist.


	3. Chapter 3

_15, October 2022 12:48_

_ Hogwarts; Great Hall _

By the middle of October, Matthew was still waiting for the best night (or day he wasn't fussed about missing class) of his life. He decided he would nicely ask Elizabeth about the status of this event when she came to lunch. If she ever came to lunch. Matthew frowned and turned to Alexander.

"Where are the other two" he asked, confused.

"I don't know where Elizabeth is, but Al is presumably with Rose. His take on it is, as long as he's with her she can't do well... anybody" Alexander with an air of someone who wasn't very interested.

"I think Rose Weasley would find a way around that." Matthew responded confidently.

"As it was I had to talk Al out of interrogating all the students to find out what exactly they've done with Rose as that would draw attention to the situation" Alexander responded warily taking a bite of turkey, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Al sat down across the table from them and began spooning food onto his plate. He looked up to see Matthew and Alexander staring at him.

"She's with Lily" he explained to their inquiring glances. Matthew nudged Alexander to look across the hall to see Rose sneaking out the door and Lily looking like she was counting something in her hands. Alexander smirked as Al looked back down at his food.

"She should have been in Slytherin" Alexander mouthed to Matthew referring to the somewhat richer Lily Potter. Matthew grinned back at him. They were distracted as their brunette friend came up and sat down next to Al who barely cast a glance as he shoveled down his food.

"Elizabeth, there you are." Matthew said accusingly.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth merely grinned at Alexander's question.

"None of your business." This was met with silence as two of the three boys stared at her. Elizabeth had never let the 'none of your business' stop her from interrogating the boys.

"Okay, okay. I was doing Al's brother" she grinned. "I just didn't want to say it as Al's becoming obsessed with his family members' sex lives." Al looked at her looking disgusted.

"What? You can't be that disgusted. You two look so much alike that you saying he's ugly is really like calling yourself ugly." Elizabeth explained grinning at the perturbed boy.

"Regardless, my brother's sex life is still too much information for me. Especially considering how many girls he's been with" Al said wrinkling his nose.

"Ha!" Elizabeth said. The boys looked at her.

"Your brother's sex life only just came into existence, as I'm the one who 'popped his cherry'." The girl grinned.

"No way!" Alexander and Matthew said in unison. Elizabeth nodded.

"He's been lying about his experience. Most guys do." Elizabeth said knowledgably. Al was shaking his head.

"You had sex with my brother. That's wrong on so many levels." The disgusted boy got up to leave.

"Just wrong."

Luckily his sister had left the dining hall so Al didn't realize that Rose had snuck off again. The Potter boy passed by Scorpius Malfoy who was just entering the dining hall. Scorpius stopped and glanced back at the middle child as he left. The Ravenclaw bit his lip as he watched Albus leave. He mentally debated with himself whether he should say something to the Auror's son but turned away sighing. It wasn't his business.

Rose stared at the flower and note left on her bed. She swallowed hard and looked around her room. No one. She picked up the note with a trembling hand. She cast a glance at the now familiar words.

_ You are mine_

She sat down hard staring at it. It had started a couple of weeks ago. She would enter her dorm and see a flower- _a white rose_ with a note that said the same words every time. At first she had thought it curious, but pushed it to the back of her mind. Now it was becoming creepy.

Ben had eaten a quick lunch and left. He was wandering the halls thinking about Rose. He had been thinking about the girl a lot lately, especially late at night when he was in bed. He entered an abandoned classroom and sat in one of the corners. Even if someone came in, he wouldn't be seen and would be left alone. The boy began to let one of his fantasies about the red head overtake his mind when he heard laughter and footsteps coming closer to the door. Ben's brown eyes widened when he realized it was Rose Weasley followed by Ravenclaw Rebecca James. The eyes widened further when the two girls started snogging right in front of his hiding spot behind the dilapidated professor's desk. Rose pushed the other girl gently onto the desk all the time keeping their mouths intact. Ben sat frozen watching the scene become steamier and steamier when the two girls began pulling off the other's clothes and Rose ended up straddling Rebecca on the desk. The two girls were too busy with each other to notice the boy watching them. Ben fervently wishing that it were he that Rose was kissing and that it were he who was caressing her body. Indeed the boy was jealous of the female, as he had been finding himself almost obsessed with the red head.

Bang!

Ben opened his eyes to find himself on the ground next to his bed. One of his roommates had apparently slammed the door on the way out. Ben shook his head to clear it. He needed to stop these dreams he was having. It just made seeing Rose every day harder. He'd loved her for nearly three years. He just had to accept that Rose would never see him like that. If he could just find some way to get over her, get her out of his system he would be able to get his grades back up. Halloween was in a few days, he would give himself until then to get Rose Weasley out of his system once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

_28, October 2022 21:38_

_ Hogwarts: Corridor_

Friday the 28th of October 2022. Rose danced through the halls after supper. She loved Fridays. She was good at school and all, but the weekends were so much more fun. And in a few days time it would be Halloween! Plus the weird notes had stopped a few days ago. It was probably just a joke. The girl laughed. Rose had never been so excited; this weekend would be the most memorable of her life. She had so many plans.

"Rose..." a whisper came through the hallway. Rose came to a halt. She looked around for the voice but didn't see anyone around. She shrugged and went to continue on her way; she had only gone a few more steps when;

"Rose..." it came again.

"Who is that?" Rose asked curiously. A part of her thought it was probably her cousin James playing a joke. Now that she thought about it, he was probably the one to send the notes and flowers as well. She began walking in the direction of the sound hoping to find the source, so she could pummel her cousin for trying to scare her.

"It's a surprise. Meet me at the room of requirement in twenty minutes." answered the voice. Rose's interest was piqued. James was really going all out with this joke. She shrugged. Might as well see what he wanted, so he would move on and prank someone else.

Twenty minutes later the girl was in front of a blank wall on the 7th floor.

"James is that you?" Rose asked expecting her cousin to appear out of thin air. There was a low chuckle and then everything went black.

A cool breeze ran over the red-head's body waking her. Rose was confused to find herself on a bed. Her arms hurt and it was when she went to move them into a more comfortable position she realized they were chained to the headboard. A frission of fear ran down her body. James wouldn't do something like this. Would he?

"Hey my lovely little Rosebud." The voice finally had a body to it. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mystery person.

"What-what are you doing?" Rose asked in a whisper. This person, there was something wrong with him. The alarms were ringing in Rose's head. There was something seriously wrong here.

"I'm going to prove to you how much I love you and that you are mine and only mine." the fierce voice said.

"Y-Yours?" Rose asked starting to panic. She pulled at the chains holding her to the bed, "You're the one who kept sending me the flowers and the notes," she accused, pulling even harder at her chains.

"Ow!" she winced as one of the chains cut into her wrist. A couple of drops of blood dripped onto the bed.

"Rosie" Her captor was at her side gently holding her wrist in his hand. His other hand made its way to her face, gently brushing the side of it. Rose flinched away.

"Rose, look at me. I love you and I will prove it to you." Rose's eyes widened in horror as her captor began to undress her, his hands touching her with the slightest of touches as he removed her school uniform. She swallowed hard as her captor began to remove his own clothes. A thought that had been at the back of her mind, came to the front. She knew what he was going to do next. She just couldn't admit it to herself until now. Her breathing quickened as he came towards her now undressed. He lowered himself onto the bed, hovering over her.

"You are so so beautiful" he whispered. A few minutes later screaming filled the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_31, October 2022 19:39_

_ Hogwarts: Great Hall_

Lily Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, eyes scanning the hall which was louder then usual. Not surprising for a Halloween celebration. Normally, she would join in her classmates' excitement, except... something was off. Several people seemed to be missing. Lily frowned. Rose was one of them, which was odd; Rose never missed the Halloween feast. She loved the excitement in the air and to spend that time with her family. Family was important to Rose. This made the fact that Al, James and Louis were all missing too even stranger. Lily wondered if they were all off somewhere doing something together. A prank maybe? In that case Fred wouldn't be there either and yet down the table Fred Weasley was scarfing down piles of food seemingly oblivious to the fact that several of his cousins weren't present. Lily resumed scanning the hall her eyes stopping at the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius Malfoy was also absent. Then again he was really weird and a bit of a loner. Perhaps in the library? Lily decided once dinner was over she would go look for her missing cousin.

Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of the fire looking at his father's head. There was no one else in the Ravenclaw common room.

"But Father," he argued.

Draco looked at his son, eyes hard and cold, "No," he said firmly. "It is not our business and you are to stay out of anything that happens. Do you understand me," he asked.

Scorpius swallowed hard, "Yes sir," he said, his stomach twisting.

"Good," Draco's head disappeared from the fire. Scorpius stared at it for a moment more before a sound caught his ear. He turned to see the Weasley boy staring at him. Scorpius stared back. Just how much had he heard? The boy, Hugo, turned and left leaving Scorpius by himself once more.

"Rose?" Lily made her way into the sixth year girls' room and towards the bed she knew to be the 16 year old's. She drew back the red curtains. Rose was curled up into a ball on her bed. Lily nearly gasped at her older cousin's appearance. Rose's face was deathly white and she was staring into space eyes wide.

"Rosie?" Lily sat down gingerly next to her cousin and gagged on the smell of vomit coming off of her. She turned her head and took a breath of fresh air.

"Rose?" Her cousin didn't respond. Lily stared at her eyes taking in the sight of her clearly traumatized cousin. She swallowed hard really worried about her normally upbeat, friendly cousin. Biting her lip she decided to try again tomorrow. Obviously something was wrong; maybe a night's sleep would help.

It didn't. Rose still didn't respond to Lily the next morning and a week later was still curled up in bed. This wasn't like her. She had missed a whole week of classes and as for the smell coming off of her, had obviously not showered in all that time either. Lily had told everybody that Rose was sick. However if Rose stayed in her room too much longer the teachers would come to investigate.

"Lily!" The fourteen year old turned to see her older brother calling to her in the hallways.

"Hey Al" the girl said as he came up next to her.

"Hey, how's Rose? Is she feeling any better?" The Slytherin asked obviously concerned.

"I don't think so. I still don't know what's wrong with her." Lily sighed.

"Stress from school work maybe?" Elizabeth said walking up with Matthew. Lily bit her lip shaking her head slowly.

"No I don't think so. You didn't see her. There's something terribly wrong."

"Maybe she's in love. Or heartbroken, that would explain how terrible she looks" Matthew chimed in eagerly. Everyone looked at him.

"What? Girls look terrible when they have their hearts broken, don't they?" Matthew looked confused. Lily had informed all of them of how she had found Rose.

"I don't know. Rose doesn't seem the type to be heartbroken with all the er extracurriculars she gets up to." Al said, somewhat bitterly. Lily cast a glance at her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"Right," she said slowly before leaving the group of Slytherins. She passed Rose's good friend Ben who glanced up at her, before turning back to his conversation with a Hufflepuff girl. Lily frowned. Ben hadn't acknowledged that something was wrong with Rose. In fact he had been acting like the two of them weren't even friends anymore. Lily wondered if something had happened between the two of them.

By the middle of November Hermione was receiving letters from Hogwarts informing her of the fact that her daughter had not been attending classes for the past few weeks. She let out a sigh, feeling a pounding headache coming on. Her daughter had a history of being overdramatic. She sat down and wrote Rose a letter hoping she wouldn't have to go to the school to talk her daughter into going back to class.

Within a couple of days of receiving her mother's letter Rose was back in class. Physically that was. Lily could see that everything was mechanical, done without thought. According to a few people Lily had spoken to she hadn't been volunteering answers.

"I don't know Lily, she just seems so… listless," Amelia told Lily. Amelia Sutton one of Rose's roommates was talking softly to Lily outside of the Gryffindor common room. She glanced around before lowering her voice so even the Fat Lady couldn't hear her. "She's been getting flowers from someone. I don't know who. I just know that everyday a white rose with a note shows up in our room. And the thing is… she seems _scared_," Amelia looked at Lily who thought over what the girl had told her.

"Thanks Amelia," Lily said. Did Rose have some sort of stalker? Try as she might, Lily couldn't find any evidence of flowers or notes showing up. At meals Rose sat staring at her empty plate. It wasn't until the end of November that Lily finally got Rose to speak.

"I'm fine." Rose smiled at Lily. Lily's heart sank. Rose was definitely far from fine and Lily had been hoping Rose would tell her what had happened. Rose turned away from her cousin and began to walk further down the hall. Lily sighed closing her eyes and ran her hands through her long red hair. Opening her eyes, she froze. Down the hall Rose had flinched away from Scorpius Malfoy who glanced at her out of the corner of his eye books in hand. That was definitely unusual.

Lily Potter was the most annoying girl on the face of the planet. He frowned. The fourteen year old had been constantly around Rose. Rose. He sighed. The most beautiful perfect woman. Their weekend together had been amazing. He knew Rose thought so too. She was depressed going back to normal everyday life where they couldn't be together 24/7. Soon though, that would change.

_ He had no way to get into Hogwarts. He didn't have any children after all. However from what he managed to hear from friends who did have children (most of who didn't know about his revenge), his plan was working. Add that to the fact that he heard that Hermione Weasley had had to send a letter to her daughter to get her to go to class, his plan was moving along as well as he could have hoped. _


	6. Chapter 6

_17, December 2022 9:08_

_ Hogwarts; Corridor_

Finally, finally, it was time for to go home for Christmas. Lily sighed in relief. Maybe someone would be able to help her find out what was going on with Rose. Slowly over the past month Rose began to eat more, pay closer attention to her studies. She had even rejoined the Quidditch team after an absence of a month and a half. Still she wasn't her usual self. She showed no signs of flirting with anybody and backed away when people got too close.

"Hey Hugo" Lily called to her cousin. The red headed boy turned.

"Can you take my stuff to the carriages? I need to talk to someone before we leave."

"Sure Lils" Hugo good naturedly took Lily's things. Lily waited until her cousin turned a corner and then took off at a run to the Ravenclaw tower, ignoring the looks other students gave her.

"Malfoy!" Lily called out to the blond Ravenclaw. The boy jerked up and looked around to see who had called his name, before resting his eyes on Lily.

"Potter." he nodded his head at her, his eyes not looking directly at the young girl.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. What did you do to Rose?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Rose?" Scorpius looked at Lily. Several emotions flickered over his face before going back to confusion. The Ravenclaw shifted in his spot, pale eyes looking over Lily's shoulder.

"Yes, Rose. She hasn't been right since Halloween and a few weeks ago I saw her flinch away from you. You. Did. Something." Lily's voice becoming louder with every word.

"I did nothing to Rose." Scorpius abruptly turned around and went back into the Ravenclaw tower leaving one Lily Luna Potter gaping behind him.

Home. Rose was home. She just wanted to curl up and stay in her nice warm bed forever, to forget. Rose put her things down, picked up her stuffed red and gold dragon and still in her clothes climbed into her childhood bed. When Hermione came up twenty minutes later she found her eldest child fast asleep. Christmas passed quietly. Hermione noticed Rose was being rather subdued, she put it off to stress over schoolwork. The day after Christmas, Boxing Day, was when the entire Weasley family went to the Burrow.

"Rose! We're leaving in five minutes what are you doing?" Hermione yelled up the steps, fast losing her patience with her daughter. Hugo came clomping down the stairs.

"She's not coming Mom." He said.

"What? Why not?" Hermione looked at her son.

"She's not feeling too well. If I were you I'd let it go and let her stay here." Hugo said gravely. Hermione glanced up the stairs one more time. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She sighed.

"Fine. Stay home then!" She yelled up the stairs.

Ron looked towards the fire as his wife and son came stumbling out.

"Hey where's Rosie?"

"Your daughter is being a pain and refusing to leave her room." Hermione said shortly, stalking off to the other room. Ron frowned. Lily sighed from a few feet away. It'd be hard to convince anyone that there was something wrong with Rose if she wasn't even present. Hugo had informed her that their mother thought Rose was stressed.

"Rose isn't here?" James asked. Lily turned to her brother.

"She's at home sleeping" she informed him.

"Oh." James frowned before wandering away.

Lily noticed both her brothers seemed unusually quiet (especially in James's case) while they were opening gifts. In the late afternoon Al informed Lily that he was going to see Rose and would be back by dinner.

"Wait, I'll come with you" Lily grabbed the floo powder and jumped into the fire before Al could say anything. Al followed and stumbled up the steps behind his sister, they both stopped short when they found James sitting at the end of Rose's bed. Their older brother looked at his siblings and got up abruptly and walked out brushing past them. Lily took note of how stiff and uncomfortable Rose seemed.

"We just came to see how you were." Lily explained awkwardly gesturing to her and Al.

"I'd be better by myself." Rose said not looking at them.

"Rose what's wrong?" Lily took a step towards her cousin.

"Nothing. I just wish to be alone" Rose looked at Lily fury over her face. Lily turned, grabbing Al's arm.

"Let's go back to Nana's" Al didn't move.

"Al. Rose clearly wants to be alone. Come on." Al took one last glance at his best friend and then reluctantly followed his sister back to their grandmother's.

They couldn't know yet. About him and Rose. No one could. They wouldn't understand how Rose and he were made for each other. He knew that now. They would try to stop them. Lily's reaction was proof of that. He would have to wait a little longer before they could be together permanently. However when they got back to school he'd find a time to be with her again. For another weekend. Yes another weekend together was what they needed.

Time went by slowly. Friday, February 10th rolled around. He knew that this was the weekend. Everyone would be celebrating an early Valentine's at Hogsmeade this weekend. He and Rose could celebrate their own Valentine's Day privately at the school. He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

_11, February 2023 13:04_

_ Hogwarts: Corridor_

For the first time since Halloween Rose found herself walking alone in the corridors. She twisted her hands nervously looking over her shoulder every few minutes. She began walking faster; she had to get back to the Gryffindor common room. He had been watching her. Always, always watching her. Sending her the notes reminding her that she was his. That he was the only man she would ever be with. She shuddered. Before this she had only ever snogged boys. She had never…

She should have gone to Hogsmede with everyone else, but she hadn't felt like it. All those couples in the village blissful in their relationships unaware of the hell she was going through. Rose glanced over her shoulder again. She thought she heard… She broke out into a run, before eventually tripping and falling to the floor, hands first. She winced at the scrape of the stone against the delicate flesh on her palms.

"Rosie." She stiffened. _He_ was there. She didn't bother to look back over her shoulder as she began crawling away furiously. Her wand had fallen out of her pocket when she had tripped. She spotted it and headed in its direction quickly, still on her hands and knees.

"My poor sweet Rosie. It's been awhile. Too long," She opened her mouth to scream as she glanced over her shoulder to see him as he raised his wand. Once again she woke, naked, on a bed with him there hovering over her.

Scorpius was walking to breakfast the day before Valentine's Day his mind thinking furiously as he struggled with his conscious; he turned a corner and stopped suddenly as his mind focused on the sight in front of him.

"Weasley?" he saw Rose Weasley curled up on the floor. She jerked up looking at him. His stomach sank as he saw the puffiness of her eyes. He hesitated. He didn't know the girl very well; yet, he felt the need to make sure she was okay. Of course if he didn't her cousin would come after him, accusing him of things again.

"Rose," he said softer, sitting down next to her, wondering if this had something to do with… No it couldn't have anything to do with what he had been struggling with. After all how could _he _have gotten into Hogwarts? She flinched away from him. Scorpius sighed and began to get up, he had tried. Why would she talk to him anyways? Then he stopped, sitting down again. Strange as it was, he knew this had something to do with _him._ He reached out for Rose's hands. She looked up at him wild eyed. He turned her wrists gently over in his hands. Her wrists were rubbed raw.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the red head in concern. She pulled her hands out of his.

"Nothing" she responded and turned away resting her head against the wall. Scorpius began to understand what Lily had been talking about when she had confronted him before Christmas, about something being wrong with Rose. He didn't understand why she thought he had done something though. He decided to go and find the now fifteen year old girl. Malfoy stood up slowly and cast one last glance at the girl who was curled in on herself. He felt a wave of nausea hit him. He had better find Lily fast.

He found her outside of the Charms room.

"Potter" Lily looked up from her conversation with Benjamin Hunt, whom Scorpius recognized as being one of Rose's close friends.

"I'll see you later Benjamin. Thanks for talking to me again," Lily walked over to where Scorpius was waiting for her. Ben looked at the pair and turned quickly walking away. Scorpius frowned. There was something going on with Hunt. He turned away, towards Lily. Right now Rose was the most important thing.

"There is something wrong with Wea- Rose. And it wasn't me" He quickly said as Lily opened her mouth.

"Her wrists, they looked like she's been chained up somewhere." He informed the fifteen year old softly. Lily looked at him in horror.

"And she insists there's nothing wrong." Scorpius continued.

"I hate Mondays." Lily muttered, before looking back at the 17 year old. Somehow she knew he would help her find out the truth even if no one else would. She frowned as she thought about the two conversations she'd had with Ben Hunt, who was supposedly Rose's best friend. He had insisted he didn't want anything to do with Rose and that maybe Lily should mind her own business.

Lily went up with Scorpius through the hallways to where he had found Rose. Scorpius crossed his fingers that the girl was still there. She was. Lily glanced back at Scorpius eyes wide before kneeling down next to her cousin.

"Rose," she said softly reaching her hands out to gently touch her. Rose flinched, quietly whimpering under her breath.

"We'd better get you to the hospital wing," Lily said.

"No," Rose protested shaking her head as she tried to curl in further on herself. Lily looked back at Scorpius, frustration over her face.

"Her room," Scorpius suggested watching both girls feeling sick.

Lily nodded, "Okay," she said biting her lip. She still thought Rose should go to the hospital wing, but she knew her cousin. If she didn't want to go, she wouldn't go. Both Lily and Scorpius helped Rose up and escorted her to her room where she collapsed into her bed.

A few days before the students were due their Easter vacation Hermione received a letter.

Mum,

I need to come home. As soon as possible.

Rose

Hermione sighed and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill towards her.

Rose saw her mother's owl flying towards her at breakfast on Tuesday, April fourth. She knew before she even opened it what her mother's response would be.

Rose,

You can wait until Friday like everyone else.

Mum

Rose looked at the letter her stomach sinking before she got up and ran out of the Dining hall. Scorpius saw her from the Ravenclaw table. Without thinking about it he got up and ran off after the girl. He caught up to her within a few minutes. She turned and grabbed a hold of him. It took Scorpius a few seconds to comprehend that the girl was sobbing into his shirt. He put his arms around her and held on tight. He looked up to see Lily standing a few feet away watching them. Rose looked up at them a few minutes later.

"I need to tell you something" Rose whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

_4, April 2023 9:04_

_ Hogwarts: Outside of the Great Hall_

Scorpius and Lily listened in horror as Rose described the two weekends she had been held hostage and raped repeatedly.

"He won't leave me alone. He'll never leave me alone." Rose whispered.

"Rose you need to tell someone. Your mum or something" Lily said. Her brain was struggling to comprehend what she had just heard.

"Hold up. You never told us who..." Scorpius' voice trailed off at the look on Rose's face.

"My mother doesn't care. I wrote her a letter asking to go home early. She said I could wait until Friday." Rose said softly.

"That's because your mother doesn't know. She just thinks you're stressed with all your schoolwork." Lily defended her aunt. After all why would Hermione think it was anything more than that? Rose shook her head and walked away. Lily and Scorpius followed the distraught girl to Professor Neville Longbottom's office.

"Rose. Lily. Mr. Malfoy." Neville looked at the three teens in surprise. He took a double take at Rose.

"I need to use your fireplace. I need to floo..." Rose said looking around the room, not meeting anyone's eyes. Neville looked to Lily and Scorpius questioningly.

"Please Uncle Neville it's important." Lily pleaded

"Ok." Neville agreed taking in the looks of seriousness on their faces and the expression in Rose's eyes (when he managed to meet them for a split second) convincing him that Lily was telling the truth and that it was something serious. After all, it was back when he was a teenager that he remembered certain others who tried to convince adults of serious information and they hadn't been taken seriously. Neville was not about to make that same mistake.

Rose picked up the floo powder resting on the mantel place.

"Shell Cottage" Rose said to the surprise of her cousin taking a pinch of the magical powder and tossing it into the fire.

"Shell Cottage?" Scorpius asked Lily, bewildered.

"It's our Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's house." Lily responded, puzzled about her cousin's destination. The other two teens followed Rose into the fire. When they arrived they found Rose sitting on the sofa with her aunt and uncle, both of whom looked concerned and confused.

"My mother doesn't want to listen, if I went to Aunt Ginny's she'd go straight to my mum, and obviously Uncle Percy is out, he would immediately send me back to school and I'm not sure if I could get Uncle George to be serious enough to listen" Rose was explaining to Aunt Fleur why she had chosen to floo to Shell Cottage.

"I didn't want to concern Nana with this" Rose continued softly.

"Rose what exactly is 'this' " Bill Weasley asked his niece before looking up to see Lily and Scorpius there. His eyes rested briefly on the young Malfoy before turning his attention back to Rose. The other two joined Rose quietly on the couch on either side. Rose fell silent at her uncle's question.

"Do you two know?" Bill asked of his younger niece.

"We do. Some of it at least." Scorpius answered. He felt Rose take a deep breath next to him. Everyone in the room turned to her. Once again Rose described the two weekends she had been held captive and what had occurred there.

"And," Rose took a deep breath "I'm now pregnant." She forced the words out. Scorpius' head shot up from examining his knees, and he looked at Rose feeling sick. The bastard had raped Rose repeatedly and got her pregnant? His fists clenched at his sides. He wasn't quite sure where the anger was coming from, this was more than just being disgusted and horrified that someone would do this to another human being.

"Rose, you still haven't told us who..." Bill's voice trailed off. Fleur had gotten up and walked to Rose kneeling, gracefully, before her. Rose leant forward and whispered into her beautiful aunt's ear breaking down into tears as she did so. A look of shock and disgust came over Fleur's lovely face. Without saying a word she got up and left the room. Scorpius exchanged glances with Lily. She looked bewildered. Rose cried.

"Fleur what is going on? Why are we here?" the voice of Hermione Weasley came floating into the room a few minutes later. Rose looked up; her crying stopping as she quickly dried her tears. A few seconds later Fleur came into the room followed by Hermione, Ron and, Lily's heart jerked, her parents. Hermione looked at her daughter sitting on the sofa.

"Rose. Why are you here and not at Hogwarts?" She demanded of her daughter.

"And why is the Malfoy spawn here?" Ron interjected.

"Everyone sit down and fermez les bouche." Everyone looked at Fleur in surprise, but they listened, Ron's eyes darting between his daughter and the boy sitting next to her.

"Rose?" Ginny said inquiringly.

"I'll explain" Fleur said. Everyone's eyes turned to her as she began describing the torment Rose had gone through since the end of October.

"I knew it! You bastard!" Ron had gotten up and gone towards Scorpius.

"Ronald! If he d-did what Fleur said he did, do you think Rose would be sitting next to him like she is?" Hermione's eyes were red. If she had just paid more attention to her daughter... This was her fault.

"But who?" Harry asked green eyes wide at the revelation of what had happened to his beloved niece.

"That's what I want to know," Lily said firmly, the adults turning to look at her.

"I've known for months something was wrong but no one would listen to me," she continued loudly and angrily.

"No! You can't, if I tell you everything, and everyone and- and" Rose broke out of her silence stunning them all floundering with her words before looking at Fleur desperately.

"Harry, Ginny." Fleur said softly. They looked at their sister in law.

"It was Al. It was your son." The French woman said softly. The adults stared at her.

"No! Al would never, no." Ginny said before leaving the room. Harry remained in his seat frozen. He looked beseechingly at his niece begging her with his eyes to tell him it wasn't true. Rose refused to look at her uncle.

"Your son did this to my daughter." To everyone's surprise it wasn't Ron who had spoken but Hermione. Harry had never seen Hermione look so angry.

"Mum no!" Rose said as her mother advanced toward Harry, wand in hand. Harry looked at the woman he had grown up with mouth hanging open.

"Stay away from my husband" Ginny had come back and gotten in between Hermione and Harry looking just as furious.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Rose screamed shrilly. Everyone in the room froze. Rose was on the floor sobbing.

"We need to go to Hogwarts" Bill said softly.

"We need to find Al, and have Rose checked out, health wise." The red headed man continued the voice of reason in the room.

Neville looked up in surprise as the group of Weasleys, Potters and one Malfoy came tromping into his office.

"Where's my son?" Harry asked his old friend.

"James? Detention with Fred Weasley" Neville answered looking around bewildered.

"Not James. Albus." Hermione said anger evident in her voice.

"He should be in Transfiguration class." Neville said slowly. Something bad had happened. Something very very bad, the man concluded.

"Malfoy, take Rose to the Hospital Wing, have her checked out." Ron demanded.

Scorpius took one of Rose's hands in his. He pretended not to notice her flinch. He marveled at how small her hand was. Her head remained straight looking in front of her as they walked down the halls.

"What are you doing with him?" The two teens looked up. Al Potter stood in front of them glaring at their entwined hands. Scorpius stepped in front of Rose intent on protecting her from her rapist, the father of her child. The look on Al's face was twisted and ugly.

"She's mine" he hissed at the blond.

"She's not. You may have held her captive and raped her and gotten her pregnant but she's not yours..." Scorpius' voice trailed off. At the word pregnant Al's face had changed.

"Pregnant" he breathed, "With my child." Scorpius had to resist an urge to vomit at the look of wild joy on the boy's face. Something was extremely wrong here. He could sense how twisted and warped Al's mind had become. He could also hear the sharp gasps of air coming from the girl behind him. Scorpius snapped. He jumped on Al, scratching and punching every inch he could reach. The boys both stopped when they heard the screaming. Rose was bent over; she looked up, pulling her hands away from her body. Scorpius felt ill when he saw the blood covering them. His eyes darted to the floor where blood was quickly pooling beneath Rose's legs. He vaguely registered the sound of running feet. Al had run off. Scorpius ran to Rose pulling her into his arms and took off running to the hospital wing.


	9. Chapter 9

_5, April 2023 17: 04_

_ Hogwarts: Hospital Wing_

"She's sleeping." The elderly Madam Pomfrey informed the small crowd of people in the Hospital Wing.

"I gave her a potion for dreamless sleep. The baby however" the woman's voice caught "the baby has been lost." Ben was sitting shaking in a chair near Rose's bed. How had he not realized something was wrong with her? He had been so intent on getting over her; he'd purposely been spending time with other people, flirting with other girls, staying away from her.

"He's gone. I can't find Albus anywhere." Harry entered saying. "However there's something you should see." He held out a photo album to Ron.

"It's not, it's a bit disturbing" Harry said lamely. Ron took the photo book and began flipping through it, Hermione looking over his shoulder. Halfway through the book Ron got up and left. Lily could hear the sounds of her uncle throwing up.

"I found it under Albus' pillow." Harry said. Hermione's face remained expressionless as she looked through the photos of her daughter. She closed the book and handed it back to Harry.

"What is in the..." Lily began to ask gesturing to the photo album.

"Pictures taken by a very disturbed person." Ron answered coming back into the room, the smell of vomit hovering around him as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"What's going on?" James came bursting into the room followed closely by Elizabeth.

"Al raped Rose repeatedly over two separate occasions and got her pregnant. However she just had a miscarriage and Al's run off" Lily summed everything up for her other brother. James blinked, looking at his sister.

"What?"

"Al did what?" Elizabeth asked, looking not shocked, but thoughtful. Elizabeth knew she should be surprised, but she had seen how Al had gotten about Rose these past few months. Obsessed. She sat down in a chair glancing absentmindedly at the boy sitting next to her. She did a double take. Scorpius Malfoy was sitting in the chair, school uniform covered with blood; with his eyes red rimmed, holding Rose Weasley's hand. Elizabeth's eyes wandered to the welts on the girl's wrists.

"How did you know we were here?" Lily asked, ignoring Elizabeth's questions.

"The M-map" James answered, eyes darting around the room. The adults all looked at James.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Give me the map" Harry demanded of his son. James blinked and handed the parchment over to his father. The adults all gathered around it.

"He's not on it." Ginny said eyes scanning the parchment frantically.

"Hogsmeade. He took one of the passageways." Harry dropped the map on the floor, his two best friends and wife following him out the door in search of Al. James hovered around the bed holding his cousin, biting his lip, Elizabeth watching him.

"You know" Elizabeth began to speak; the other teens looked up at her.

"I think, maybe, it might be better, if, well James you look an awful lot like your brother, maybe it would be best if you weren't here when Rose wakes up." Elizabeth said hesitantly not wanting to look at her boyfriend. James glanced at his cousin then looked at Elizabeth.

"You may be right" James admitted. He turned back to the others in the room.

"Keep me updated" The 18 year old left the room followed by his girlfriend. Ben abruptly got up and sprinted out of the room. Lily's eyes followed him; Scorpius didn't move his eyes from Rose. Lily shifted in her seat.

"Err, perhaps I should go check on Ben," Lily's voice trailed off when Scorpius didn't even acknowledge she had spoken.

"Right then," Lily got up and left the room walking into the hall. She had no idea where Ben had gone, but she needed to get out of that room. Someone had vanished the remnants of her uncle's stomach; Lily leaned against the wall breathing heavily, a sob working its way into her throat. She held her hand to her mouth, her mind racing. Why would Al… how… Lily swallowed shaking her head. She didn't understand. The girl made her way to the bathroom. She had just shut the door behind her, missing the person passing behind her, whistling.

"Get away from her."

Scorpius' head snapped up, followed by his body. He stood in front of Rose's bed protectively as Al Potter came in glaring at the blond.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scorpius snarled holding his wand up in front of him.

"I came to see _my_ Rose and _my_ baby," Al said, holding out his own wand. Scorpius stepped forward.

"She's not yours, you forced yourself on her, she didn't want that, and besides, there is no baby. Not anymore." Scorpius gritted out through his teeth. Al lowered his wand.

"What? Our baby, it's gone?" A look of panic and confusion came over his face.

"Yea, remember earlier before you ran off? The bleeding was that _thing_ being expelled from her body," Scorpius hissed at Albus.

"Scorpius," Rose murmured from the bed. Both boys turned to look at the sleeping girl.

"You see, she doesn't _want you_," Scorpius said triumphantly, turning back to look at Al.

"_You_ don't know what she wants," Al snarled back making to go around Scorpius. The blond moved to block him.

"Let me see her!" Al screamed, pushing Scorpius to the side. Scorpius hit a chair, then getting up, tackled Al to the ground.

"You are going to stay away from her," Scorpius grunted out the words as he pummeled the boy. Al fought back, kicking and punching.

"Albus Severus!" Both boys halted and turned to see a very angry Harry Potter, glaring at his son.

Harry moved to make his way toward his son as Scorpius got up and stumbled back, sitting on the side of Rose's bed, touching his bruised cheek gently.

"Hey Daddy-O" Al laughed, ignoring the blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead. Harry looked at his second born, feeling nauseous as the pictures his son had in his room, flickered in his memory. Where had he gone wrong? Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, just looking at his laughing son.

"Al, I'm going to have to take you to Azkaban," the sentence increased the sick feeling Harry had in his stomach. Al looked at his father, all laughter gone.

"You are, are you?" Al asked smirking.

"I am," Harry said, closing his eyes and reopening them, summoning up his courage. He knew he had to, after what Al had done to his cousin; he had no other choice, at least until he could figure things out. Right now however, Al was very clearly dangerous to anyone who got between him and Rose.

Lily was wandering down the halls, ignoring all the other students that she passed. Her thoughts were revolving around in her head as everything that she had found out the past few hours crowded in, demanding her attention. She paused, leaning her back against a wall, breathing heavily as tears fought to make their way down her face. Her brother had raped her cousin. Repeatedly and had gotten her pregnant, before her cousin had miscarried.

"Lily," the girl turned to see her brother's friends, Matthew and Alexander, with James and Elizabeth behind them. Ben was standing apart from them, his eyes rimmed red. They all looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say.

"Uncle Harry just arrested Al and took him to Azkaban," Hugo came toward them looking unusually grave. Silence….


	10. Chapter 10

_31 July, 2022 22:32 _

_Azkaban Prison_

The boat gently hit the dock as two men jumped out with ropes to tie it in place. Their passenger smoothly made his way out of the boat onto the rocky grounds of the island pulling his cloak tighter around him holding his wand up to cast a pale light in the gloom. He made his way up the one and only rather uneven path towards the front gates; the guards recognizing him, silently let him pass. As he reached the gates made out of a dark metal they opened to let the man through, silently closing behind him once he had passed. The wizard paused for a second, mentally preparing himself before he entered the imposing fortress.

Now inside his footsteps echoed as he made his way down the hall ignoring both guards and prisoners his mind focusing solely on his reason for being here. At the end of the hall the man entered an office that was far warmer and cozier than one would expect in a place like this. He settled himself warily in front of the fire patiently waiting. Finally three others entered, two male, the last female.

"Mr. Potter," one of the males said to the wizard sitting near the fire. Harry looked up from where he was sitting to look at his companions, not letting his emotions show. Snape had been right about showing one's emotions, at least in the line of work Harry was in.

"We have the results of our tests that we conducted."

Harry Potter leaned forward in his seat the firelight flickering across his forehead lighting up his scar.

"Well…" he demanded.

Rose Weasley's eyes flickered opened, sitting up she stretched before making her way to the bathroom. She brushed her hair mechanically as she looked into the mirror, her dead eyes looking back at her. She blinked than looked down into the sink. Looking at herself was still painful after…

"Rose?" Hermione's voice came in through the door, Rose turned her head.

"Yes?" Rose responded softly to her mother who hesitated from the other side of the door.

"Ben, Lily and Scorpius are here," she answered finally. Rose's fingers clenched over her brush.

"Okay," she called out turning back to the mirror and her dead eyes.

Hermione sighed from outside the bathroom door before turning and making her way back downstairs where three teenagers sitting in the front room turned to look at her.

Hermione forced a smile "She'll be right down," before she retreated to the kitchen leaving the three teenagers in the sitting room staring at one another.

Ben bit his lip turning his hands over in his lap. Every day since school had let out he and Lily and Scorpius had come to visit Rose. She was his friend and after the way he had treated her the past school year he needed to make it up to her. Ben held back his tears. If he had only been there, if he hadn't been avoiding Rose last year, maybe, he would have noticed something was wrong.

Scorpius shifted in his seat. Months ago he never would have expected to be a regular visitor to a Weasley household, but for the past few months he had been here every day. It was nice. Cozy. He wished he would have been a visitor before this thing had happened. In a far different capacity than as a friend of the girl who lived here. If indeed they were friends. Rose didn't really seem to notice him or anyone in fact. She knew they were there and responded accordingly but it seemed like she was there in body only.

Lily sighed. The whole house was different. She used to love coming over to Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's place. Now she felt like she needed to. To try to make up for what her brother had done. She swallowed down the familiar sick feeling in her stomach. How desperately she wished things would be normal again. Lily closed her eyes in pain at the thought her mind drifting to her father. He had seemed quiet at breakfast that morning. Lily knew he had been out late at Azkaban where her brother now resided, she wondered what had happened. Whatever it was, she wished, hard, that it didn't have to happen on her father's birthday.

Hermione sat in the kitchen shaking. She hated this; she hated what her daughter had gone through, what she was still going through. If she could do something, anything she would. She would rather be crucio'd by Bellatrix again, than have Rose go through something like this. Especially at the hands of her favorite cousin and best friend, the boy she had grown up with. Hermione shook her head remembering when Al and Rose were children together, they had been so close and no one would have, could have ever imagined anything like this. Hermione stifled a sob. Who could have predicted something like this? The woman wondered what exactly had happened to Al to make him do something so incomprehensible.

Rose made her way slowly down the stairs watching her feet as they made contact with each step until she entered the front sitting room when she looked up. The two boys stood up when she entered the sitting room, Lily blinked at her, her mind slowly leaving whatever thoughts had kept her occupied. The younger red haired girl smiled at Rose who kept her gaze solely on her. Though it didn't show, Lily was the only one who kept her in the room. She couldn't be alone with anyone who was male just yet, although that was an improvement since she used to leave the room whenever a male entered. Even her father and Hugo, but that was before she started therapy. Even now she was still jittery with Scorpius and Ben there. Usually she tried to just ignore them speaking with Lily when she spoke at all. Rose glanced at the two boys before looking down at her hands.

Harry sat at his desk ignoring the piles of paper that covered it. He felt different emotions flicker through him as he once again played what he had been told about his son through his head. Three emotions were prevalent; anger, guilt and hope.

James Potter sat not moving as the warm breeze swept over his body. A tear slipped its way out from under his closed eyelid. He hadn't been home since graduation. He couldn't. He had moved out right afterward, now living in the flat above WWW where his Uncles Fred and George had lived when they first left Hogwarts. He worked in his Uncle's store getting up hours before the store opened and working until hours after the store closed before collapsing in his bed and sleeping for a few hours before starting all over again. Elizabeth would stop by every so often and try to get James to talk to her. He would usually just sit and not say a word until she sighed and sat with him in silence.

Albus Potter sat with his eyes closed, not moving, the only light in his cell coming in through the small hole in the door illuminating the dark stains on the stone walls. He thought about Rose. Beautiful, sweet Rose. He felt a pang of sadness as he thought about their dead child. Al wondered if it had been a boy or girl. He let his mind form a picture of what the child would have looked like. He imagined a little girl with his dark hair and Rose's blue eyes, and a little boy with dark red hair and his green eyes. Al sighed. It was okay. Once he got out, which he would, they would have a chance to create another child together. More than one. If anyone had been watching him they would have seen the grin spread across his face.

_He grinned as he read the Daily Prophet. Albus Potter, the loved middle child, of Harry Potter was in Azkaban. They were keeping the reason why quiet, although the public had many theories. He knew though. He was one of the few who did. Albus Potter had gone after his cousin, Rose Weasley. He had become obsessed with her. The man closed his copy of the paper and left the table he was sitting at whistling. It took months, but his revenge on Potter had been better than even he had imagined. _

Scorpius Malfoy walked into his family home closing the door behind him after returning from visiting the Weasleys. Not that he would tell his father that. The young man went up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Sitting down on his bed he tried to ignore the roiling in his stomach. What had happened to Rose… he could have prevented it. He knew… Scorpius picked up his pillow and threw it across the room. He could have done something, but he was a coward and listened to his father when he told him to stay out of it. Scorpius stood up. It was time.

Harry Potter took the letter that the owl held in its beak and watched it fly away. He opened the envelope, hands shaking as he opened the letter and read it. He stared at it then threw it across the room. His eyes shut; he put his head in his hands. There was nothing they could do. His son, he was very ill, and there was nothing that they could do. He swallowed a sob down. A knock came at his door. The wizard wiped his eyes and got out of his chair to let his visitor in his office.

Scorpius looked at Mr. Potter, his face taking on a surprised expression as he looked at the boy.

"There's something I need to tell you," Scorpius said nervously. Harry looked at him a moment more before opening his door wider as an invite in. As soon as Scorpius Malfoy entered the room, Harry firmly shut the door behind him.

Rose Weasley stared down at her dinner plate as her parents talked quietly with her brother Hugo, each taking turns to peek nervously at the soon to be 18 year old who was pushing food around her plate, eyes staring at something beyond what was on the piece of china. There were only a few weeks left before Hogwarts started up again. Rose let her mind flash back to this time last year when her and Al were the best of friends before he had suddenly become obsessed with her. She frowned at her potatoes. There had to have been something, some event or trigger of some sort that had started it all. He had shown no signs of being a stalker this time last year and talking with Elizabeth a couple of days before had proven that to Rose.

_"At the beginning of the year he had merely seemed concern about some rumours that were going around about you and your reputation." Elizabeth said. The two girls were up in Rose's room. "As the year went on, he seemed more obsessive about it and was determined to put a stop to your…erm, activities," the young Slytherin confessed. She shook her head, "I had no idea that he was… well crazy," she said a flash of guilt on her face. Rose sighed._

_ "Don't blame yourself, Elizabeth," she said, "before Halloween, he seemed to want to spend all his time with me, but I didn't think anything of it," Rose said.  
"I don't think anyone would have predicted this," she said softly looking at her hands._

Rose put her fork down and pushed back from the table, "May I be excused?" she asked her parents. They nodded as she got up and walked out of the room. The young woman went up the stairs and turned the corner reaching her hand out and placing it on the cold doorknob. She hesitated before slowly turning the knob and entering her room. Shutting the door behind her, Rose rested her back against it. What had happened before Halloween of last year?

Ron and Hermione looked up from their dinner table when their childhood friend, Harry Potter entered. He looked around his eyes resting briefly on Hugo before they landed on Hermione and Ron who were sitting next to each other.

"Hugo, out," Ron commanded his son. Hugo sighed and got up leaving the room.

"Fine, but I'm not doing the dishes," he said as he went up the stairs.

Hermione and Ron ignored their son, their attention focused on Harry who sat down in the chair Hugo vacated. Harry breathed in heavily as he looked at them.

"What's going on Harry?"

Harry looked down at his hands and then back up at his friends.

"They ran some tests on Albus. He, his blood, showed signs of a love potion," Harry said slowly. Hermione went to say something, but Ron put his hand over hers to stop her.

"Except it," the man hesitated, "it's not a normal love potion. Whoever brewed it, he or she," Harry's voice broke. It was a few moments before he was able to compose himself. "Some of the best potioneers in the world have examined Al's blood to determine what was used in it. They don't know what kind of antidote to use to help Al," Harry said before going silent.

"A love potion?" Hermione said her brows furrowed.

Harry nodded, "That's not all though."

Ron leaned forward to look at his friend, face unusually serious.

"I had a visitor at my office today. He told me," Harry took a breath, "he heard some things. He- he said that he heard, this, what happened to Albus, wasn't an accident," the man went silent, staring at the floor.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft, gentle, questioning. Harry looked up at her, eyes rimmed red.

"The person that did this to my son, to my niece, he did it on purpose. To get back at me," Harry hissed, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence. The man buried his face in his hands, shoulders heaving. He didn't look up when he felt arms go around him, Hermione's gentle breathing in his ear.

Rose leaned back against the wall. A love potion. That's why Al had gone after her and raped her. He was under the influence of a love potion. Rose felt a strange sense of relief at what she had overheard. If they could counteract the effects of the potion, maybe- maybe things could go back to the way they had been before all of this. Except- could Rose ever look at Al after what he had done? Sure this was something which was done to him, he was as much a victim as she was, but still, the memories wouldn't ever go away. Rose took in a deep breath as she straightened up. She still had to try to help her cousin. After, if she succeeded, at least they could try to work things out and deal with what had happened. The girl paused. Her uncle had said that some of the best potioneers in the world didn't know how to help Albus. Rose had met some of these potioneers in the past at parties for Harry. They had been scary smart and if they didn't know how to help Al, how could she? Rose turned and made her way back up the stairs and into her room closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

_14, August 2023 12:45_

_ Home Ron and Hermione Weasley; Rose's bedroom_

"Only two weeks until we go back to Hogwarts," Lily announced entering Rose's room days after the latter had eavesdropped on her parents' conversation with her uncle. Ben and Scorpius hesitated just outside the doorway. Rose glanced over at the two boys before letting her eyes go back to the redhead now sitting on her bed.

"Any more news about Albus?" Rose asked the young girl.

Lily shook her head, "No one has been able to find a way to counteract the potion's effects on him. Dad did arrest the wizard who did this though," she said brightly. "Apparently he received some sort of tip from someone. I guess he arrested the bloke's brother a few years ago. He wouldn't tell me why though," Lily sounded disappointed at this.

"That's great, Lily. That he caught the bloke who did this to Albus, I mean," Ben said from the doorway. Rose looked at him, smiling warily. Ben smiled back taking a step into the room, slowly. Rose's eyes slid over him onto the blond still hovering outside her doorway, looking nervous.

"I just want to know who this person was that told my dad who it was that did this to my brother," Lily continued. Rose stood still watching Scorpius' face. The blond glanced up at the redhead. In that moment, that look, Rose knew.

"You," she said suddenly, making Lily and Ben jump and Scorpius flinch. She rounded in on Scorpius.

"You knew," she breathed, eyes boring into Scorpius' silver ones.

"Rose," Lily said, coming up to her cousin, with a tone of concern.

"You knew that that person poisoned my cousin and made him come after me!" Rose continued, moving into Scorpius' space. Ben and Lily grabbed Rose and forced her back, leaving Scorpius, back against a wall, cringing.

"I knew," he admitted, "and I'm so sorry," he said. Lily and Ben weakened their hold on the angry red head and turned to stare at Scorpius.

"You knew," Lily said horrified that someone could let something happen to her brother

Scorpius sighed, "I knew that Frank Pascar was angry at your father and was promising revenge. He hangs around with some of my father's less savory associates. When I saw him at the ball that was thrown for your father," Scorpius indicated Lily, "last summer I knew something was up. I didn't know what however until recently when I decided to tell Mr. Potter what I suspected," Scorpius stopped, staring at the other three, eyes wide. "I am so so sorry Rose," he said, "if I knew what he had done," the young man broke off and looked back at the ground, "what your cousin would do because of-" Scorpius said softly before his throat closed up.

Rose stepped closer to the blond, causing him to glance up at her, eyes rimmed pink.

"I am so sorry," he whispered again, before turning and making his way toward the stairs. Rose stood still and watched the boy disappear down the stairs.

"Rose," Lily whispered, fingers barely brushing the girl's arm, Ben close behind her.

"We need to help Al," Rose said abruptly, turning on her heels and facing her cousin and friend.

"What exactly are we going to do that the world's best potioneers aren't?" Ben asked.

A though that had been on the edges of Rose's mind, suddenly formed swiftly into an idea. She only hoped it would work.

"I need your help," she told the other two, "and it won't be easy."

Lily and Ben looked at each other.

"If it'll help my brother," Lily replied shakily. Ben caught Rose's eye and nodded his head.

_21, August 2022 15:36_

Harry once again made his way down the familiar stone paths of Azkaban prison, this time with Ginny by his side. The woman was unusually silent as she stared straight ahead of her, just barely grazing Harry's arm with hers. A man strode ahead of them, leading them to where their son was imprisoned. Harry swallowed hard. He didn't need someone to show him where Albus was. He could walk there blindfolded. After weeks of research and Al being poked and prodded, it was determined there was nothing that could be done for him. Even Hermione, still the smartest person Harry knew, had given it a go and had come up with nothing.

Harry clenched his hand into a fist at his side. He wasn't giving up though. He would never give up on his son.

The trio turned a corner and halted in front of the door where Al was imprisoned. Harry glanced over at his wife who was staring at the door determinedly. The man knew better however. Most people would be fooled by Ginny's tough exterior, but Harry knew what lay underneath. He reached his hand out and snaked his fingers through his wife's. Ginny glanced at him, letting him glimpse the sadness in her brown eyes before turning to watch the man turn the key in the door to open the cell.

The door swung open slowly and Harry took in a sharp gasp. Ginny and the man turned to look at him, confusion in their eyes.

The cell was empty. Albus was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N. This is it everyone! After about two years or so and several different versions, this story is done. Thank you so much to everyone!_

_30, October 1995 22: 38_

_Hogwarts: Snape's office_

Severus Snape sat in his office grading papers. His lip curled when he saw Potter's latest handiwork. His mother had been brilliant at Potions, but the boy had taken after his father. Snape felt his hand tremble with the force of loathing he felt bubble up. He slashed the letter 'T' onto the top of the paper, before practically throwing it aside. Granger's was next. Snape glowered at the paper. He paused, glancing up, his ears pricked for noise. There it was again. A shuffling sound and hushed voices. The man stood up with a flourish, hoping it was Potter and his friends who had taken to wandering near his office. Giving them detention would make his night a lot sweeter. The potions master let out a grin. Any one witnessing it would have described it as slimy. The man made his way, silently, over to the door of his office when it swung open. Snape stopped in his tracks, taken aback. A young woman stood in the doorway outlined by the light falling from the lamp behind her. Snape narrowed his eyes, he had never seen this young woman before, but she seemed familiar.

"You're Severus Snape," the girl said looking directly at the potions professor.

"Who are you?" Snape said a trace of venom in his voice.

"I'm Rose Weasley. I'm from the year 2023 and I need your help. He needs your help," she said softly.

Snape stared at the girl, before looking up to see several more teenagers standing in the doorway. Two boys were holding tightly on to a third boy, a girl standing slightly behind them.

"Please, no one else can help me, but I think you may be able to," Rose continued, drawing Snape's attention back to her.

"Sir, if it weren't important, we wouldn't be here," one of the boys said. Snape focused on him. He looked remarkably like Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," the blond said, seemingly in reply to Snape's thoughts.

Snape looked between the young Weasley girl and the Malfoy boy before resting on the teenager that was between Malfoy and the third boy. He appeared to be unconscious; his head flopped over, dark hair hiding his face. He let out a low moan.

"He's starting to wake up Rose," the third unnamed said frantically.

"Please sir, you need to help us," the red headed girl pleaded again.

Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do I need to help with?" he asked out of curiosity. The other girl (also red headed) darted around the boys and grabbed a chair pulling it over to them. Malfoy glanced over the unconscious boy's head and caught Ben's eye. They dumped Al into the chair before Malfoy pulled out his wand, rope appearing and wrapping itself around Al's arms. Snape stepped forward, as Al jerked his head up, still groggy as he looked around. The boy's eyes rested on the face of the professor who stared at him.

"Potter," he snarled, staring at the boy, as his eyes met Snape's.

_Lily's eyes. _

Snape felt a lurch in his stomach.

"Please, sir. My brother is under the influence of a powerful love spell and no one has been able to reverse it. You can. I know you can, Professor Snape," the other girl, unnamed girl, whispered pleadingly. Snape turned and looked at the young red head.

A light blush covered her cheeks, "I'm Lily, and this is my brother Albus," she said, not backing down from meeting the older man's eyes.

Severus was quiet for a moment, knowing that if he opened his mouth, it would be obvious how he felt about Potter naming his daughter Lily.

"Rose," Albus murmured, eyes looking around for his cousin. The fact that Rose flinched when Albus said her name, didn't go unnoticed by the professor.

Snape turned and looked at the girl, Rose, eyebrow raised. "So Potter here," he jerked his head to indicate Albus, "was put under a love spell, and went after you, and now you expect me to help you reverse it," he sneered at the girl.

"But sir, you're the only one who has a chance. Not even Rose's mum was able to reverse it," the Malfoy boy said loudly. The potions professor looked at Draco's son intently. Now this was an interesting twist. A Malfoy who cared about a Weasley. The second half of Scorpius' sentence played again in Snape's head. _Not even Rose's mum… _

"Your mother, her surname wouldn't happen to be Granger, would it?" Snape asked.

Rose looked taken aback, "it was before she married my father," she said.

"Please sir, will you help us," the unnamed boy asked eagerly.

"Rose!" Albus said loudly, from his chair, staring at the girl. He seemed more awake now, straining against his bonds.

Snape snorted, "Potter would name his child after Dumbledore, I'm just surprised he didn't name him after his precious father."

"We have an older brother named James," Lily informed the man who rolled his eyes. _Of course. _

"He named him after you too," Rose said suddenly, staring hard at the older man. Snape's head swiveled around to look at the girl, shock evident on his face. "His full name is Albus Severus Potter."

There was silence in the room for a moment; Snape stared at the young Potter boy tied up in one of his chairs. _Why would Potter name his kid after him? _

"Please help us," Rose said softly, interrupting Snape's thoughts.

With great reluctance, the Potions Professor nodded his head in agreement. He would help Potter's son, as much as he hated the idea.

_22, August 2022 4:04_

_Harry and Ginny Potter's house: the kitchen_

Harry Potter sat in his kitchen, his wife Ginny sitting across from him, her hands curling around a cup of tea. Arthur and Molly Weasley sat at the ends of the table silently. Shortly after it was discovered that his son was missing from his cell, Harry had learned that his niece and daughter were missing as well. Fear curled in Harry's stomach. Was the potion extending its power to include Lily in Albus' obsession as well?

The Auror turned his head when he heard the swoosh of the fireplace in his living room. Within seconds, Ron Weasley made his way into the kitchen, cloak askew, soot smudged on his long nose. Ron shook his head at his family's questioning looks. Harry slumped down in his chair.

The Minister of Magic had told Harry he was not to go out to look for his missing children and niece. The Minister had felt that Harry was too close to the investigation and it would be better for everyone involved if he stayed at home. The Auror's first instinct was to disregard these orders, but Ginny had pointed out that this could affect Al's trial, if he disobeyed.

There was another swoosh of the fireplace. Ron cast a curious glance over his shoulder from where he stood leaning against the kitchen counter but didn't move. It was probably another family member.

"Potter," came a familiar if not entirely welcomed voice that had everyone jumping out of their seats.

"Malfoy," Harry said, his voice exhausted, resigned to the fact that Draco Malfoy was standing in his kitchen looking around with great distaste.

Ron and Ginny glared at Draco from across the kitchen, their childhood enmity coursing through their veins.

"I was merely coming to see if you had figured out where the children had gone," Draco commented in a light airy tone. Harry looked at his old childhood enemy curiously. Malfoy might try to pass it off as a mere curiosity, but there was something in his voice that implied he cared about Harry's response.

"Draco," Harry said warningly meeting the other man's eyes. At this, Malfoy's shoulders slumped.

"I can't find Scorpius," the blond admitted, "I think he may be with your kids and niece."

There was silence as all the Weasleys (and Potters) in the room, stared at the wizard standing before them.

_22, August 2022 6:21_

_Ministry of Magic: The Department of Mysteries _

Rose landed with a thump on the floor of one of the rooms in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. She closed her eyes to try and calm her stomach. Slowly the girl opened them again to find the room had stopped moving around her. Scorpius held a hand out to help her up. Taking it, he helped pull Rose to her feet. Standing the red head turned to see Lily and Ben holding onto an unconscious Albus. Snape had told them the potion he had made Albus drink would take a few hours to counter effect the love potion. Lily had told him that if it didn't work they would be back.

Snape had merely smirked at the girl, hearing the threat in her words had reminded him of her grandmother.

"We had better leave, before the Unspeakables come in," Ben had said softly. With those words, the teenagers moved quickly through the ministry ducking down halls to avoid the few workers that had shown up early. Finally they made it to the fireplaces and had quickly flooed back to Rose's home.

Ben and Lily laid Albus on the couch and stepped back. "How long do you think before it works and he wakes up?" Lily asked.

There was a sudden noise behind them as Hugo entered the room. "What's going on?" the boy asked confused, staring at his sister. "Isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban?"

"Rose!" Hermione pushed past her son to grab her daughter tightly. "Hugo, floo to your Uncle Harry's house and bring everyone here," she commanded her son. The boy moved quickly to the fireplace and with a flash of green and a shout disappeared. Hermione didn't loosen her hold on her daughter until Harry had shown up with everyone who had been in his kitchen right behind him.

"Dad?" Scorpius said, surprised when his father arrived with a gaggle of Weasleys and Potters.

"What's going on? Albus!" Ginny said moving to her son's side.

"He's going to be okay, we took him to the best potioneer we could find to make him better," Lily said quickly.

"What? Who?" Harry asked, looking at his daughter.

"Severus Snape," came the groggy reply. Albus slowly sat up, everyone staring at him. "Rose broke me out of Azkaban with the help of Lily, Ben and Scorpius. They knocked me unconscious. When I woke up we were in 1995 with Severus Snape. He made me drink something to counter attack the love potion," the boy said slowly and carefully. He looked at his cousin. "Rosie, I am so sorry for what I did to you," Albus said, tears welling up in his eyes, "I can't-" he took in a deep breath, "I can't even tell you how sorry I am," he broke into sobs, unable to go on. Ginny hugged her second born to her.

Rose looked quietly at her cousin, "I know it wasn't really your fault. What you did-" she paused, "it wasn't really you. However, it isn't something I can forget either. It'll take a lot of time to get through it, and I doubt we'll ever get back to normal. But I am willing to try," she said to her cousin and best friend. He looked at her and nodded. That was really all they could do, was try.


End file.
